jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kimiyo Hoshi (Continuum-47512936 (B)
History Doctor Light, aka Hoshi Kimiyo, is a Japanese-born Superheroine who has the power over the EMR spectrum. Hoshi Kimiyo is estranged from her family after many bitter fights with her father, who had opposed her choosing college over an arranged marriage to a man she did not love. Her mother had been so passive and accepting of her husband’s determination, which enraged Kimiyo as she would like to have had just a little bit of support for her decision to go against the wishes of her elders. It had caused a break with her family that had not been healed ever since, even after the incident that had given Kimiyo her paranormal abilities. She became a scientist, an Astro-physicist trained in the objective disciplines of epistemology. Kimiyo Hoshi was the supervising astronomer at an observatory in Japan, overseeing a group of male astronomers charting unnatural effects. Disgusted by the men's fear of an approaching antimatter cloud, she arrogantly tells them all off, and orders them to leave, so she can study the phenomenon alone through her telescope. Meanwhile, the Monitor, a being linked with all positive matter, senses his enemy, the Anti-Monitor, absorbing yet another positive-matter Earth with his antimatter cloud. In order to tip the scales for the heroes of the positive universe, the Monitor activates one last warrior. He sends a devastating beam of energy from the star Vega to Earth, which strikes the observing Hoshi, leaving massive destruction in its wake. Granted the power of photonics and the name Doctor Light, Hoshi is assigned by the Monitor to guard one of the vibrational forks needed to save the Earth. Teen Titans member Starfire and Outsiders member Halo set out to destroy the machine. Since Doctor Light can't speak to them in English, she resorts to blasting them away from the machine. Superman is the first to communicate with her, given his knowledge of most of Earth's languages. Once the Earth's heroes are brought aboard the Monitor's satellite, the Japanese-speaking Katana takes over as Kimiyo's translator. Doctor Light, granted the ability to understand English, accompanies several heroes to the anti-matter universe to confront the Anti-Monitor. She and Superman soon discover the machines that the villain has deployed to destroy the remaining Earths. The Anti-Monitor ambushes the Man of Steel; Doctor Light defends Superman as best she can. One of the heroes sacrifices their life, allowing Doctor Light to carry the unconscious Superman to safety. Seeing heroes sacrifices makes Doctor Light realize how selfish she has been, and she resolves to change. When Harbinger summons her to fight in the final battle, Doctor Light is ready. As the other heroes barrage the Anti-Monitor, she absorbs the energy of a gigantic star that he is using as a power source. Scoring the first fall of the Anti-Monitor during that battle, she blasts a gaping hole through him. Even after this incident the break in her family was not healed. In her father’s eyes becoming a hero just meant one more act of rebellion from an inappreciative older daughter. Her younger sister had been much more accommodating, which was why she married into a family as problematic as the Shimada clan, what with all their clan ties to the Yakuza. Doctor Light has joined the Justice League a few times over the years, most notably as a member of Justice League Europe during the latter half of its incarnation. (She was also a one-time ally of the Outsiders and was briefly part of an incarnation of the Doom Patrol.) While a member of the Justice League, Doctor Light formed significant friendships with The Flash (Wally West) and Power Girl, and started a romance with the Japanese member of the Global Guardians Yasunari Izumi, more famously known as “Rising Sun” the man who she eventually married. Unlike Kimiyo, who was a realist, Izumi was a traditionalist who often spoke reverently as a devout practitioner of Shinto. They had known many long and heated arguments on the nature of material reality and he always pompously proclaimed her to be the one who was short-sighted with the imagination of a fruit bowl. He had a way of getting under her skin with his smirking assurance that sooner or later she would come around to seeing things his way. Kimiyo felt that Japanese men were so afraid of being emasculated by their women that they tried to instill in them such meek obedience that it would stifle the spirit of a free soul. Which was why she was so taken with Izumi, because for all his many other faults, he was willing to tolerate her acid tongue and tendency to speak her mind without hesitation. He put up with her assertiveness and accommodated…even fulfilled her in ways that she only appreciated after he was gone. Which was why she was so devastated when he died. Oceanus She is one of the first wave of heroes who confront Oceanus when he’s freed. Powers and Abilities Powers Vega Energy Conduit: Able to channel energy from Alpha Lyrae aka Vega. The star is 25 light-years from Earth and is located in the Lyra constellation which is in Sector 2828. It is the same solar system where Agent Orange and the Omega Men are based. Bright and hot, it allows her access to near-unlimited energy. Light and Energy Absorption: She can absorb all forms of illumination, and internalize it for a variety of uses. In addition, she can absorb most forms of energy and send the energy to Vega. Light Manipulation: ability to manipulate ambient light for a variety of purposes. § Phasing § Energy Projection: able to fire blasts of pure energy or destructive laser beams. She can release that absorbed energy as blinding flashes. § Flight: She can fly by riding light waves. § Superhuman Speed: able to move at the speed of light. § Illusion Casting: she can refract light waves to create holographic images. § Force Field § Energy Constructs: Doctor Light can focus photons into "hard light" (a fictional form of energy which acts like a solid object) which also allows her to create protective barriers and numerous other shapes and sizes of solid masses. Abilities Astronomy: Kimiyo Hoshi is a scientist specializing in the field of Astronomy. In addition she holds a Ph.D. in Astronomy. Bi-Lingual: Able to speak Japanese and English Weaknesses Nyctophobia (Fear of Darkness) Light Dependency (Formally): Her weakness is she needs a light source to fuel her powers, and being placed in an area of absolute darkness severely weakens her abilities. Paraphernalia Transportation Flight Weapons None Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)